The Reformed Dice
by dreadwing346
Summary: Harry was abandoned as a kid by his parents for his brother the boy who lived, He is sent to live with the horrible Dursleys. Harry leaves and encounters the Devil and works for him as King Dice until cup brothers defeat the Devil and freed him. Now watch Mr. dice returns to the wizarding, unaware that the Devil is right behind him trying to reclaim what is his.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, hello their names King dice or I could say was King dice but now people just call me mister dice, you're probably wondering why is the right-hand man of the devil talking to you people well there's a story behind that, but I won't take so much time out of your daily lives just to hear my little back-story so I'm going to cut it short and right to the point. You see it all started a couple of months back when two cup -bros decided to come into the devil's Casino, I could just remember it was like yesterday the cup-bros were on a winning streak and weren't losing so being the right-hand, man of the devil I had it too interfere and told them could raise the stakes higher and introduce them to the boss, it was the same thing over, again people win and I had to interfere introduce them to the boss, they will gamble away their soul to him and lose the same thing happened to those cup bros.

The strangest thing to me was that They begged for their lives to repay the devil in a different way I didn't understand why what's the point of begging and never got anyone anywhere so the devil thought for a moment and smirked at them and offer them a chance to keep their souls if they do some errands for him collect contracts from some debtors that ran out on him. But they have a time limit that was at midnight tomorrow if they fail the devil will come after them, what was that saying that most people warned children that enter this casino what was it...Ah yes "don't deal with the Devil", truth be honest I wish someone told me that before I sold my soul to the devil and secretly I was a little skeptical of these cup heads for fulfilling their end of the deal so I made a bet with a boss just for some fun man I was proven wrong when I lost that bet when they collected all those contracts and defeated me in the process and defeated the devil.

I thought I was going to end up in jail or dead or something for what I put those people through but instead, those cup heads decided to give me a chance to redeem myself or reform myself whatever they called it, but I couldn't help this feeling that I wasn't welcome in Inkwell so that's where our Story begins.

It was a beautiful day and Inkwell the birds are chirping the Sun was shining it was peaceful until allowed smack could be heard throughout the land. As Hilda Berg slapped me across the face and then walked away without saying anything to me, I could tell but she hates me I just see it on her face and in her eyes who was I kidding everyone hates me for being the right-hand man of the devil the cup bros think I could be reformed by God I'm trying but everyone seems to hold a grudge against me but I am no longer King Dice I'm just Mr. Dice just trying to pick himself, off the ground and trying to get a brand new start sure I made a mistake by working with the Devil but that is in the past as I watched Hilda bird walked away from me it wasn't long until the cup bros chased after her I could hear them clearly "hey Hilda bird what was that all about he's reformed remember." yelled Cuphead at her.

Hilda bird hesitates to answer Cuphead..."I know he's reformed... but... someone like him doesn't deserve to be forgiven." after she said that it felt like a Giant Shadow of my former self appeared behind me only, I could feel him and probably see him if I turn around. With that, I walked away I needed to get away from them clear my head, I continue walking not sure where I'm going but I stopped for a moment and sit down on a bench thinking to myself "doesn't deserve to be forgiven? What does that even mean...? I'm not King Dice anymore, I'm just... me..."

As I was lost in thought I didn't notice a shadow loomed over me, "Oh, on the contrary, I've always seen us As the Devil's Right-Hand Man! The Highest Honor of them all yet for some reason you've decided to throw that all away… and for what? Some cup and Mug?" I scowled at my past self or is it an alter ego I didn't really care as he got closer to me putting an arm around my shoulder as we were like buddies, "What aren't you happy to see me? After all, I was your entire life, wasn't I?" Ugh, I really hate this part of myself as I thought before replying "Yes, and I recall us being named A SLEAZY MANAGER of the devil's casino... can you go now?" as I removed him from me "very well... I shall be on my way... But just remember this, Mr. Dice... YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!" with those last words he started to laugh and demonic laugh that echoed throughout my head as he disappeared.

I just sat there with a dazed look in my eyes not noticing that Mugman was standing in front of me calling my name, I snapped out of it and apologizing to him before standing up. "If you don't mind me Mugman I need to be alone right now." Mugman seemed hesitant to apply to my request but he nodded and spoke, "alright I'll see you around Mr. Dice." With those last words he walked away I knew he was going towards his brother probably to talk to him about my strange behavior. I didn't want them to worry about me, taking a deep breath I started to walk again I knew if I stayed in one spot for too long the Devil will find me, Cuphead and Mugman don't know that the Devil has marked every one of his employees with his mark will be easier for him to find us if he needs anyone us.

**Mean well back with Cuphead Mugman **

As Mugman reached the house he opens the door to see Cuphead marking something off the list Mugman was hesitant to speak up to his brother but he didn't need to as cuphead noticed him and spoke up to his little brother. "Oh, Mugman your back did you find Mr. Dice." He asked questioningly Mugman looked at his brother worriedly "Yeah… but he seemed kind of weird he was talking to himself and when I asked him if he was okay he just told me he wanted to be alone." Mugman explained to his brother Cuphead had a worried expression on his face and spoke "That's… strange, maybe we should go talk to him and make sure he's okay. Come on mugs show me where he was." Told his brother Mugman was eager to reply "Uh, right just follow me!"

But before they could leave a voice had stopped them as the brothers turned around to see Hilda Berg and the others "WAIT we are coming too. look don't get it wrong we don't like King dice but I could see it in the stars that something was going to happen to him something terrible." As she explained at that moment the Devil appeared right behind Dice was walking away the devil let out of demonic laugh and spoke in a deep demonic tone, "Long time no see Dice." At that moment Dice froze and slowly turned around to face the Devil sweat started to form on his face as he backed away slowly to get away from him.

Dice POV

"w-what are you doing here?" I said in a scared and nervous place I took another step back not knowing what he'll do, the devil seemed amused at my answer letting out a chuckle before responding. "What am I doing here isn't it obvious? I'm here to give you a second chance." As he said this he let one of the hands for me to grab hold of it but before I could even comprehend anything he's spoked up again, "You see I was on my way here, I was originally planning on ripping your arms right outta their sockets. But then I realized...No king Dice? Is Different. He wouldn't betray me Unless he was manipulated to do so. So, here's the deal-" I was starting to get really nervous it's okay this unknown energy was starting to build up around me or inside of me, but I couldn't take my eyes off the devil sweat was pouring down my face.

As the devil continued speaking not noticing that I was getting nervous, "If you come back to me, to the casino We can act like this never happened. It will be like old times! What do you say?" The devil finish speaking looking at me expectantly as he held out his hand for me to take it, but I stood there thinking about it could I really go back to be Devils right hand man go back to the casino. "Just like…old times?" I said in a quiet voice but at that moment I felt the presence of my other self I snapped myself back to reality making me stumble back away from the Devil I shouted to him "NO! NEVER! I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO YOU! MY SOUL IS FREE NOW! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!" then I realize it wasn't really wise to piss off the devil I could see he was getting angry at me and he was going to kill me I felt my fear overwhelming me, I wish I was somewhere else than here at this moment then I felt this weird sensation I was being pulled through a tight tube and then I blacked out.

Devil POV

I was about to strike Dice down until he disappeared. I stood there confused one moment Dice standing there in a second he disappears then; I never knew Dice had these types of abilities it makes me wonder if he has more of these abilities and desires to have him back to the casino grows, but before I could even figure out where my wayward Dice ran off too I was shot from behind by those foolish cup Brothers. before I knew it, they fight started between me and those foolish cup brothers and their pathetic friends.

**Meanwhile with Dice who had landing in a forest **

The forest was dark now, with thickly woven trees standing together making the slowly setting sun practically invisible to its inhabitants, one of these inhabitants was an unconscious man lying in a pile of leaves as sweat was rolling down his face. Not a moment sooner is his eyes snapped open and he gasps for breath as he held onto his head and looked around, "w-where am I." after he spoke a flash of memories comes rushing through him making him crash to the ground holding his head in pain, but soon as the pain came it left. He's started to remember who he once was not as King Dice or Mr. dice but of a young boy named Harry James Potter, how his parents abandon him and favorite his twin brother and left him to his relatives who abused him treated him, nothing more than a slave and then he remembers making a deal with the Devil becoming his right-hand man, shaking his head to clear it he slowly stood up with a determination in his eye he made his way to Diagon Alley to speak to the Goblins to get back his inheritance and probably make his former family pay for what they did to him probably start a new life here and hopefully stay away from the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Using his powers, he made himself look more presentable from his ruffle clothes which were ruined due to his rough Landing in the forest, and apperating to just outside of the Leaky Cauldron if he remembers correctly entering the pub, Dice made sure to walk quickly he knew that the Wizarding World might have forgotten who was Harry James Potter that gave him an advantage so he didn't use a glamour. Going up to the bar, Dice gained Tom's attention. "Excuse me, could you open the passage to Diagon Alley I am new in this country please?" he asked.

"Certainly, young sir," Tom said.

Nodding his in thanks as the entryway opened Dice slipped into the bustling crowd. He started to get a small Vision what he remembered of being in Diagon Alley with his parents once but now he felt nothing it as he struggled to get through the crowd without knocking into people. Finally reaching the other end of the alley, Dice saw a White marble building that says Gringotts on it, he slipped into Gringotts, giving the guards a nod in greeting and happy to see he got one in return. After waiting in the small queue, Dice finally reached a free teller. being taller than the average person he could see the teller and the desk, Dice nodded in greeting and spoke, "Greetings, master goblin. I wish to inquire about the state of my inheritance."

The goblin looked up at Dice and asked, "What is your name?"

"which one my birth name or my current name," Dice answered honestly. The goblin looked at Dice confused, and he answered truthfully "my parents abandoned me, and someone took me in and gave me a new name and that's the name I've been called ever since." Dice answered back the goblin looked at him and asked, "your birth name." Dice looking uncomfortable because he hates his birth name, but he mumbles out "Harry Potter."

"Do you have your key?"

"What key?"

"The key to your vault."

"No, I never received one."

"Never got one. I find that hard to believe, but if you wish to verify who you are and gain ownership over your vault's you will have to follow me." the goblin said getting up from his chair and walking towards a nearby door Dice followed right behind the goblin "Out of curiosity sir, what is your name?" Dice asked. "Blornok" he answered. He then leads Dice into a small room with a blade on a table and a piece of paper and then told Dice to sit down. "Now to make certain of who you are, please slice your hand with the dagger, it will tell us who are you," Blornok explained.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only a little, the blade has a numbing enchantment and a quick healing enchantment on it, so it should be fine." Dice nodded already decided he grabbed the dagger and made a quick slice on his hand, it stung a little, but not much. Then Dice realized his blood fell onto the paper and disappeared creating writing before him as Blornok let out a whistle. "It seems you were telling the truth, Mr. Potter but we never assumed this much." He collected the papers and set them in order. He cleared his throat and began to read.

**"Harrison Jamison Evans Potter. Or ****'King Dice'** **Son of Jamison Harrison Potter and Lillian Faith Evans Potter. Brother Aidan James Potter.**

**Descendant of:**

**The Ancient and Noble House of Potter(by blood).**

**The Ancient and Noble House of Black(by blood).**

**The Most Ancient House of Peverell(by blood).**

**The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(by blood).**

**The Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw(by blood).**

**The Most Ancient House of Slytherin (right of Conquest)**

**The Ancient House of Merlin(by magic).**

**The Devil's right-hand man and manager of the Devil's casino and soul-bound it to the devil contract but it's null and void.**

**Accumulative Wizengamot Seats:**

**Potter: Three seats on the Wizengamot.**

**Black: Seven seats on the Wizengamot.**

**Peverell: Three seats on the Wizengamot.**

**Gryffindor: One seat on the Wizengamot.**

**Ravenclaw: One seat on the Wizengamot.**

**Slytherin: One seat on the Wizengamot.**

**Inheritances:**

**the devil's contract Powers gives the (Devil's right-hand man the ability to see into another person's Souls their greatest desires.)Metamorphmagus(creature, father's side), Invisibility Cloak(object, birthright), the Elder Wand(object, birthright) Sword of Gryffindor(object, birthright), (Ravenclaws Diadem(object, birthright) (Slytherin locket and Chamber of Secrets right of Conquest ) Black 12 Grimmauld Place(object, birthright), Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw Manors(objects, birthrights) and ¾ of Hogwarts including: Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Quidditch Pitch, Library, Come and Go Room, ¾ of the Founders Room and ¾ of the Great Hall(objects, birthright).**

**Potter vaults:**

**888- Monies: 888,000,000 Galleons, 79,000 Sickles, 138,909 Knuts.**

**778- Monies: 472,000,000 Galleons, 78,001 Sickles, 1,200 Knuts.**

**779- Monies: 6,098,372,000 Galleons, 67,874,003 Sickles, 1 Knut.**

**780- 732 Tapestries, 16 sets of Silver Crockery, 4 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, Books, several Runners, 5 diamond Chandeliers and 7 trunks of Gold Woven Dress Robes.**

**Black vaults:**

**12- Monies: 189,903,976,000 Galleons, 12 Knuts.**

**314- Monies: 645,971,002 Galleons, 17,010 Sickles, 154 Knuts.**

**717- 184 Tapestries, 12 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, several trunks of dress robes.**

**Books: Black Magick****(By Phineas Nigellus Black) written in Parseltongue and Salazar Slytherin's complete autobiography, written in Parseltongue.**

**Peverell vault:**

**7- Monies: 135,975 Galleons, 978, 673, 000 Sickles, 175 Knuts.**

**8- 12 Tapestries.**

**Books: Alchemy Through the Ages****(original text, author unknown), ****Notes on the Deathly Hallows Origin** **and Merlin's pointed hat(gift from Merlin himself).**

**Gryffindor vault:**

**1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons, 17,000 Knuts.**

**Books: Hogwarts: the Sentience Within****(written by Godric Gryffindor) and the complete autobiography written in Gobbledegook by Godric Gryffindor.**

**Slytherin vaults:**

**5- 17,846,286,400 Galleons, 869,325,201 Sickles, 1,008 Knuts.**

**Parseltongue books: the Adventure Through Parseltongue and dark arts and The Life of Salazar Slytherin an autobiography ****by Salazar Slytherin**

**Ravenclaw vault:**

**2- 1,734,087,012 Galleons, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.**

**Books: The Complete Works of Rowena Ravenclaw****, ****Logic or Absurdity: Which Controls the Heart?****, ****Knowledge is Power** **Septum Peccata****.**

**Other:**

**Books:** **The Complete Works of Merlin****, ****personal Journal, History of the Dark Arts(once owned by Lady Circe, or so claimed by Merlin himself) and Magicks Around the World.**

**Wands:** **Godric Gryffindor's wand(12", Yew, Dragon Heartstring core), Salazar Slytherin's wand (16",Snakewood, ****Basilisk horn ****Core), Rowena Ravenclaw's wand(10", Beechwood, Unicorn tail hair core) and Antioch Peverell's wand(15", Elder, Thestral hair core).**

**Lordship Rings:**

**Peverell, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw.**

**Other Rings:**

**Merlin's treasured Malachite Ring(said to enhance any emotion, thus making any spell infinitely more powerful, as it is being fueled by the strong emotions of the caster) The powers of the (devil's right-hand man are Card Summoning they become alive to do as he pleases other powers are unknown.)**

Dice stared at Blornok as he read off the parchment, he was confused and shocked that he had so much money and he still considered as the devil's right-hand man even though he gained his freedom. "Wait you said I Am Lord Potter and Black but isn't the lordships currently occupied by my so-called Father James and my godfather Sirius Black wasn't I the heir to the potters and Black." Dice said confusedly. This is when Blornok smirk showed on his face and answered calmly "Yes this is true you were the heir to those families but seems like magic deem them unworthy for the lordships, making you the heads of the families as for the Black lordship is simple really because Sirius black blood adopted you making you his heir that's what you are Lord black now."

Dice nodded and spoke up again "I don't even want to know how I'm related to three of the Hogwarts founders. As for the rest of that, just wow, how do I claim control of my accounts, also require all information about them and we will go from there" being once the 'manager of the devil's Casino' gave him the ability to read people knowing the goblins he needed to be Firm but fair the Goblins respect that, they hated being talked down to and would rather someone be upfront and not blab at them for hours before getting to the crux of the matter.

"Hmm…let me see" murmured Blornok using his magic to get the Potter, Black and the other accounts folder sent to him. Big massive folders fell on the desk in front of him, Blornok then began looking through the account a frown on his face.

"It seems someone and your family are already handling your account while for the Potter and Black only but the other ones are unsupervised…do you wish to claim them? Or let them be supervised by your handler" asked Blornok, he didn't look happy at all.

"And just who is my supposed handler?" asked Dice confused.

"Albus Dumbledore, signed by James Potter he has been paying a large amount to your Aunt and Uncle, which is strange as it's taken out and not changed into the Muggle Currency" frowned Blornok Looking at all the transactions, a deeper frown marring his goblin features.

"WHAT MY SO-CALLED Aunt and Uncle getting paid for watching me," said Dice already knowing how his aunt and uncle treated him if they knew if he had money things would have been so different or even worse, "There are other transactions to the charity I've never heard of...this order of the Phoenix? And mountains of toys and other items all signed off by James Potter your father and godfather Sirius Black." frowned Blornok.

"Huh? Albus Dumbledore, James, and Sirius Black getting my money and wasting it on useless items? Hell NO!" snarled Dice angrily growing up in the devil's Casino made him a greedy dice and he can't help it if someone stealing from him and makes him angry, "I want all my money taken out by Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, and Sirius Black put back as soon as possible if they don't have it then take it out on their hide's. It's either that or I'm going to the ministry to report them for theft which won't look good on Gringotts but I will have no choice" said Dice damningly.

"You have every right to do so" murmured Blornok flinching, it wouldn't look good for Gringotts indeed.

"I also want to claim all of my vaults and inheritance before I leave," said Dice quickly.

"Since Magic deemed James Potter and Sirius Black unworthy for the Lordships for their families you have every right to claim them right now," said Blornok trying to sooth the situation down. Dice took a deep breath trying to calm himself down he was getting worked up too fast and he could feel his powers is trying to break free from his control that's not a good sign because that will give the devil inquiry where he's at and he didn't want that. "Forgive me, master, Blornok I was losing my temper and I took it out on you I'm sorry for that." Dice said in a calm voice, "It is fine Mr. Dice just sign these papers here and you will have full control of all the Peverell, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw Vaults and another Goblin will bring you your lordship rings." Dice did as he was told got his papers signed much quicker than it took Dice he also decided to give his so-called family and Godfather a generous allowance, for daily Essentials and nothing more if he wanted any of his inheritance left he was going to have to be strict.

Not a moment sooner a young Goblin came in with a couple of boxes and handing them over to Blornok. Blornok places all the boxes in front of his desk. "First, I believe you should claim your Lordships before we discuss anything else as a Lord, you have more power and protection," Blornok said. Dice let out a breath. "I agree," he said formally, "If the magic accepts you, the rings will remain and provide you with protections. If your Lordships doesn't take, it will return to their original vault or family vault waiting for another heir to claim it." Blornok said.

"I understand," Dice said, picking up the first box and opening it and placed the ring on his finger and waited to see if it would accept him than he felt the magic than a moment later Dice became Lord Peverell the magic seemed to hum in harmony and Dice felt a moment of bliss he repeated the process with the other rings in each time they accepted him.

"Lord Peverell, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw Blornok said, inclining his head to Dice who smirked.

"Thank you," Dice said.


End file.
